Spider Man Shattered Dimensions Buffy the Vampire Slayer Style
by speedster101
Summary: Same as the original Spider Man Shattered Dimensions game but with Xanders instead of Spider Men and with some differences.
1. Character Descriptions

**Spider Man Shattered Dimensions Buffy the Vampire Slayer style**

 **Author's Note: Something I think everyone would enjoy for it would include the Xander's from some of my YAHFS but in the form of the Spider Man Shattered Dimensions game so enjoy but first here's the character descriptions for the Xanders.**

 **Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Wheldon and Mutant Inc while Spider Man Shattered Dimensions belongs to Marvel.**

 **Summary: Same as the original Spider Man Shattered Dimensions but with Xanders instead of spider men**

 **Warning: Spoilers ahead! So if you don't want those click away right now! But if you're feel like spoiling yourself continue on.**

 **Hero of Sunnydale voiced by Eric Ladin: AKA Xander when he dressed up as Cole Macgrath(Street Fighter X Tekken counterpart), this Xander is from the infamous Buffyverse where everyone but Buffy did the Halloween thing Snyder wanted them to do for Giles had to take Buffy's place cause she was missing all year causing Xander along with Andrew, Oz, Willow, Carla(OC), and Giles to take care of Sunnydale plus this Xander is very skilled in Parkour thanks to Cole.**

 **Big Bad Wolf Xander voiced by Adam Harrington: AKA Xander when he dressed up as Bigby Wolf this Xander is from the Wolf Among us Buffyverse where Faith is Bloody Mary, Oz became Eddie Riggs, Jenny is alive and became Snow White plus is currently in a relationship with Xander, Xander also got all of Bigby's powers and abilities he also got his temper plus his parents are more open minded and much nicer to him.**

 **Xand voiced by Mike Erwin: AKA Xander when he went as Jak Mar with the addition of Daxter, now this Xander came from the Jak Daxter Buffyverse where Xander is transported to a futuristic version of Sunnydale that is eerily similar to Haven City and it's ran by A. D. A. M. Plus this Xander got Jak's eco powers, personality, and forms.**

 **Marvel Xander: AKA Xander when he went as a Marvel character now this Xander could be from either of the Marvel AUs but for this it's going to be Ultimate, and Marvel Cinematic who would the marvel character be? You might ask don't worry you'll see.**

 **Witcher Xander: A neutral Xander that went as Geralt of Rivera this Xander came from the Witcher Buffyverse where Xander is serious about killing Vamps which impresses Buffy in some ways, and although this Xander don't have powers he's very skilled in magic and the art of the wolf thanks to Geralt.**

 **Female Xander voiced by Dove Camron: Gender bent Xander when Xand either lost a bet and was forced to dress up as a female character which resulted into some dire consequences, or where Xander was just born a girl.**

 **Jedi Xander: AKA Xander when he went as a Jedi now this Xander came from the Star Wars Buffyverse where things are a bit difficult for the slayers especially Buffy and Based on the Jedi character Xander dressed up as he might have this guy's personality fused with his he also have the guys Jedi powers and abilities.**

 **Dragon Age Xander: This is obviously Xander when he went as one of the characters from the Dragon Age games however this Xander is taller than his counterparts and he relies more on brute force.**

 **Demigod Xander: Self explanatory.**

 **Undertale Xander(this is for the fans of my Undertale YAHFs) : This Xander came from the Undertale Buffyverse where Xander went as at least two Undertale characters he also has a brother in this verse plus this Xander has info on alternate timelines and parallel universes he also got these characters powers, abilities, looks, and personalities.**

 **Dr. Xander and Mr. Harris: This Xander is self explanatory but just in case it's Xander when he went as Dr. Jekyll for Halloween for Willow but thanks to the Halloween spell Xander now has a split Personality one good and one bad but neutral.**

 **Star Fox Xander: AKA Xander when he went as Fox Mcloud now this Xander is from the Star Fox Buffyverse where his parents are strict but nice they're also war heroes Jessica Harris served three terms in the Air Force, while Tony Harris served four terms in the Marines and Army but one in the Navy also Xander in this verse looked up to his parents people in this verse also say his father lives inside him plus Xander got everything from Fox in this verse especially his skills in flying.**

 **Thief/Pirate Xander: AKA Xander where he went as our favorite thief or Pirate characters such as Flynn Rider/Eugene Frizherbert from Tangled,Garrett from thief series, or Sinbad from Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas and many more.**

 **Half Demon Xander: Aka when Xander dressed up as Hellboy from the movies or comics but in this case the movies.**

 **Werewolf/Lycan Xander: AKA Xander when he dressed up as a werewolf/Lycan character to see what it's like in Oz's shoes and this Xander could be either Fenrir Greyback and Remus Lupin from Harry Potter, Clawd Wolf from Monster High, Scott from Teen Wolf movie or tv show,David Kessler from American Werewolf in London, Velkan Valerious from Van Helsing, the lycan characters from Underworld, Lou Garou from Wolfcop, John Tallbot from the Wolfman both the original and remake.**

 **Beast Xander: AKA Xander when he dressed up as The Beast from Disney's Beauty the Beast be it the original animated film or the 2017 remake.**

 **Author's Note: That was just the character descriptions the real story will start soon so see you later alligators.**


	2. Notice

**Important Notice**

 **Hey guys I know you want chapter 1 to this story for it's already being worked on as we speak however I need your help with something's you see I would like to hear from you guys on which of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer(tv show or movies or comics)antagonists are similar to Amazing Kraven, Noir Hammerhead, 2099 Hobgoblin, Ultimate Electro Amazing Sandman, Noir Vulture, 2099 Scorpion, Ultimate Deadpool, Amazing Juggernaut, Noir Goblin, 2099 Dr. Octopus, and Ultimate Carnage from Shattered dimensions let me know in the reviews or just send me a pm and if I don't see you goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, and good night.**


End file.
